1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a content source, a content sink, and a method for natively managing and delivering active content from one or more content sources to one or more content sinks wirelessly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet devices are becoming more popular and powerful these days. The mobile devices are able to handle wide range of complex tasks including games, multi-media applications, web surfing and etc. There are several methods today that allow active screen content of a mobile device to be delivered and displayed on a remote content sink such as an electronic screen. For example, a projector with a connected docking station enables screen content of a docked mobile device to be projected to a remote surface. There are electronic transmitting devices on market that, via docking station or wire dongle, delivers active content of a docked or connected mobile device wirelessly to a remote electronic screen, via a paired electronic receiver connected. Other technologies, such as WiDi, allows a laptop computer equipped with WiDi implementation deliver content wirelessly to a remote TV screen that is also WiDi enabled. Some of the methods mentioned do not provide native solution for wireless content delivery between mobile device and content sink. None of the methods above is able to manage wireless mobile content delivery involving multiple mobile devices and content sinks, nor able to manage wireless mobile content delivery and displaying involving sub-portion of mobile content and or sub-portion of display area of content sinks.